Dear Emma
by fresh-hot-yaois
Summary: After eight years of being without her, Looker decides to write a letter to his old friend.


**This was a little painful to write. I actually finished X a while back, and this had been floating around in my head since I completed the Looker side quest in December. Something about Looker finally reaching out to Emma after years without her seemed really appealing to me, and when I started working on this in February I wanted Emma to be the one that wrote back to him, but then I thought about what Emma would be feeling after he left, and as time wore on what it would do to her. Then I realized that what I wrote below would be the only way I could get what I wanted from this story. Please leave feedback on this because although it's one of my shorter works, I put a ton of time into drafting and revising it. Sorry if it's a little OOC.**

* * *

_Dear Emma,_

_It has been years since I saw you last. Then you were sixteen, and now you must be well into your twenties. Scratch that. I __know __you are 24 years old because it has been eight years, four months, and thirteen days since I last saw you as I write this letter. Ever since the day I left, I have been counting, the days I missed you. I can hardly write this letter now. I can hardly bring myself to speak for my own actions. Leaving you broke me more than I knew. At first, I was fine in Sinnoh. There were no espurrs to make me think of you, and Hearthome City had very few orphans living in the street. Then one day I met a girl with dark hair and violet eyes while buying flowers for an old friend and something happened to me. I never gave those flowers to my friend, and I haven't stopped thinking about you since. It is good for you to be in Kalos, but I still wish you were at my side on this park bench. From my seat, I can just see the stars and moon from behind Mt. Coronet. I can't help but think that you are looking at the same stars in Kalos and you too think about me. Please, Emma. Please don't forget me.  
__Yours,  
__ Looker_

When I read the letter, I immediately sat down with a pen and paper. It was hard to say what needed to be said, but somehow I managed to string some words together.

_Looker,_

_I've tried writing this letter five times, but sugarcoating things isn't going to get me anywhere. This brutal truth is hard to say, but this is how things are: Emma ran off with Nix to explore Kalos as soon as she turned eighteen. When it came time for them to return to the bureau, only Nix and Mimi returned, with Nix in tears and Mimi in a state of confusion. All Nix could do was hand me a note as he sat on the couch and cried into his hands. I got rid of the note, although I briefly considered framing the last thing tying us to her. It was short, but it was still heartbreaking for us, reading the words over and over again, in disbelief of what he had done. It read, and I can still remember: "I have to do this. Maybe we'll meet again. Nix: Take care of the bureau and Mimi. Calem: I'm sorry." Nix seems fine, and so does Mimi. They do their best here at the bureau, and although they work too much, it gives them something to do. I'm not sure how I got this letter before Nix, but I left for Snowbelle to reconnect with my father shortly after Emma died. He doesn't understand what happened, really, but he tries to. I do go back to Lumiose every so often, and I visit with Nix. It was just chance that I found the letter before him. I think I'll stay in Snowbelle for a long time. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to tell me. But Looker, I promise Emma never forgot you. Please Looker. Please don't forget that. Please don't blame yourself. I've done that enough for the both of us.  
__-Calem_

It wasn't long before rumors started circulating that a strange man had come to Kalos demanding to speak with the champion Calem. We decided to meet at the art gallery, right in front of the painting that had been defaced all those years before. Even though he had changed since I last saw him, Looker was almost instantly recognizable.

It's funny, because when you hear about reunions and things like that in books or on TV, they always fall to their knees hugging and crying, but it isn't really like that. You only fall because your legs stop working, and when you fall, it's not on your knees. Your ass hits the floor because the other person is putting their weight on you and they're heavy but you don't care, and both of you have tears on your face and you keep saying sorry for something that wasn't in your control.

Looker took me back to Sinnoh with him. At first, I didn't think it was a good idea leaving Nix and Mimi alone, but when I stepped off the boat in Canvalave City, I could swear Emma was watching from above.


End file.
